Love Hurts Lust Burns
by Blue And Brown Eyes
Summary: SasuHina/one-sided SaiHina: Sasuke left the village on bad terms with Hinata, and when her comes back how will she react? SasuxHina/one-sided SaiHina: rated T just to be safe.


**Yay, a one shot, so simple to write! ;) I know you guys like SasuHina, and GaaHina, so this week is all about GaaHina and SasuHina! YAY! Smile! I hope you guys like it, and if you don't…sorry, shouldn't have read it. Anyways, I hope you guys like it, and please review and comment! Enjoy! =3**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, or any of the characters, they belong to the author and or publishers.**

_Love Hurts…Lust Burns_

**Hinata's P.O.V**

"You didn't mean what you said…" I mumbled to him.

"A Uchiha always means what he says." He stared into my eyes.

"But you lied, Sasuke-kun."

"What am I supposed to say? Hey, Hinata, everything's going to work out! Everything's going to be fine? That's a lie, Hinata!" he yelled.

"You're just say-"

"No, Hinata, I'm not! Not everyone's life is perfect like yours is, Damnit!"

My hand swung out and smacked his hard in the face. I knew I should apologize, but at the same time I knew I shouldn't. "So know my life is perfect, yeah?"

"…" He held his hand up to his face.

"My mother's dead, and no one has no idea why; my father's only tried to kill me off a thousand times; my younger sister is better than me; my cousin wants me dead, and I swear that I've woken up with their hands around my neck; and then Naruto decides it's so much fun to tell everyone that I'm same insane stalker, and then I met you..." I smiled at the last part.

"Hinata…" he tried to comfort me.

"I met you…Konoha's very own heartthrob…you took me in, you said it would all be okay because we had each other…then you and your damned fan girls came together, honestly…do you think I'm stupid?"

"Hinata, I never cheated on you-"

"No, you couldn't have, we never were anything!" I screamed.

"Hinata…" his voice slightly cracked…but _only_ slightly.

"And then you decide to leave Konoha…" I whispered most of what I had just said.

"Hinata…I'm not leaving you…"

"And I'm not leaving Konoha."

"…"

"If 'm not the one thing that you can't stand to lose than leave, and if I am then stay."

"Hinata, you know I love you more than anything else in the world."

"Sasuke...I don't know if you love me."

"Hinata-_chan_…" he thinks that 'chan' works on me know.

"Leave or stay, love me, or tell me that this was just young lust."

"Hinata, I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"Lust…that's what it was." I turned away, and started walking away slowly. He grabbed my wrist, and pulled me his chest. He wrapped his other arm around my lower neck.

"Hinata, please don't do this to me…" he whispered into my neck.

I broke away from his hold on me, and didn't even bother turning around, "You did this to yourself." And I took off.

I felt his feet follow me, and then stop…he gave up…lust…just lust…

After what felt like forever, I turned around and ran back to him. I have to say goodbye. It'll eat me away inside.

When I finally got to him he was with Sakura…Sakura. I turned away, and walked home. My feet nearly got me there. I walked until I my feet gave out, which just so happened to be at the lake. I sat at the edge of the water, and stuck my feet in the freezing water. I felt a chill go up my back, but I never did anything about it. I heard a large sigh, and turned to see Anko, who was smiling slightly, and walking over to me. I smiled a little bit as she sat down next to me and also stuck her feet into the water, but pulled them of quickly.

"Damn that's cold!" She laughed at herself, then turned to look at me, "Hinata-chan, why are you out so late?" she smiled.

"I was having a bad night." I sighed, and moved my feet around in the water a little bit.

"Yeah, me and you seemed to have those the most." She sighed, "You know, out of all the other ninja's, I've always liked you the most."

"Thanks." I pulled my feet out of the water, and pulled my knees up to my chest.

"Tsunade wants to get you out of the Hyuga estate."

"Why?"

"No one's blind except your friends, Hinata, everyone else knows that most of your scars aren't from past missions…Hinata, I want you to stay with me."

My head shot up, and I looked at her in shock, "W-what?"

"You and I are kind of alike, and I like that, it's like having a mini me." She laughed.

"I don't have a chose do I?" I smiled slightly.3

"Nope." She smiled.

"Okay, then."

"Oh, and if you ever hear something in the middle of the night, it's probably Kakashi at the door." She laughed nervously.

"Kakashi-sensei?" I smiled after replaying it in my head.

"Yeah…sometimes thing go bump in the night…ha…ha/"

"Yeah, like I won't know."

"See, I just saw a little bit of me in you again." We both laughed.

**2 and a half years later (still Hinata's P.O.V)**

"Hinata!" Anko called half awake.

I walked out of my room and into the family room, where she was lying in a chair throwing her hands in the direction of the door.

"Yes?" I smiled at her.

"Someone's at the door, can you get it?" she smiled.

I was going to say something to her about how she was only a foot away from the door, but smiled, and decided not to.

"Sure, Anko-sempi." I answered the door, and was pulled out before I could even say hello.

"Have fun, Hinata," I heard Anko mumbled…she was drunk…"make sure you're back before 6am!" she started laughing at nothing, and then the door shut.

"Hinata!" Ino smiled.

"Yes?" I smiled back.

"Look!" She pointed at a pale man next to her.

"Oh, umm…hi…?" I smiled…sort of. His eyes got big and his mouth hung open a little.

"Sai?" Naruto asked, waving a hand in front of his face.

"…Sai…?" Ino asked. I stood there, and every move I made, his eyes followed.

He jumped up, and kissed my hand,

"Ha-ha, cute!" Ino started giggling.

"Get off of Hinata-chan, pervert!" Naruto yelled.

Sai looked at me and smiled, and I felt heat rush up to my face.

**4 years later (Sasuke's P.O.V)**

I walked into Konoha, and after hours of questioning and reunions I finally got to ask where Hinata was.

"Naruto!" I called to him.

"What?"

"Where's Hinata?"

"She's probably with Sai…" he pulled his fingers to his lips.

"Sai?"

"Yeah, you remember him; yeah…he's after Hinata-chan now!" He smiled.

"And where's Sai?" I asked

"…I don't know." He smiled. I was about to take off, when Naruto called back. I looked at him. "Hinata's not the same."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"She's an Anbu captain, and she's only 17, and she's a lot more mature; you can't even find her charka unless you're really skilled.

"Then I bet I can find her." I smirked.

"Sure, dope."

I sighed. I ran all over the village and finally make my way to a lake. I walked to the water, when I saw her on the other side, with her feet in the water. I ran to her.

"Hinata…" I said gently.

"Sasuke-_san_," she stood up, "you're back…shouldn't you go visit Sakura?"

"Why would I do that?"

"You care more about her."

"And you think this why?"

"When you left, you showed me that you didn't care about me, and I had to say goodbye, but I never could, you were with Sakura…" she faced away from me slightly.

"You came to say goodbye?"

"I knew I couldn't live with it, but I did." she hung her head.

"Hinata…"

"You left me!" She turned around and yelled, "You left me, and you knew that it would be forever until you came back, and you even had the chose to stay, but you didn't!" Her voice cracked.

I grabbed her wrist, "I love you, and I know you know it, or I wouldn't have come back!" I tried to say gently.

"I'm not some scared 14 year old girl anymore Sasuke! You left me during the worst times of my life, and you never even looked back!"

"Never looked back…?" I mumbled, "You know how many times I came back to see you, how many times I almost gave up and came back to _you_?" I pulled closer to me, as she pulled away.

"Hinata…" I pulled her to me, and crashed our lips together. She fought away at first, but then gave in, as I pushed her against a nearby tree. Her arms that were pushing me away grabbed my shirt, and pulled me closer as my hands wrapped around her waist. When she finally broke apart for air, she looked at me with hazy eyes, which soon faded as she slid down the tree. She pulled fist up to her eyes, and silently cried to herself.

I crouched down in front of her and pulled her hands away from her eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"You're gonna leave me again, I know it."

"No…no, I won't, I promise, I'll never leave you again." I kissed away the tears on her face. She threw her face into my chest, and gripped my shirt tightly. I stroked her hair and smiled to myself…I love Hinata Hyuga…and I always will.

"I love you, Sasuke." She cried.

"I smiled, "I love you too, Hinata…I always will…" I kissed her forehead, and continued stroking her hair…

_True lust burns the heart…True love heals it…_

_**End**_

**I'm soooo tired…it's 4:50…am…Bleh…I hope you guys liked it, and please review and comment…thanks…oh, and I hope you enjoyed, and please review and comment…Thanks for reading.**

_BluexBrown_


End file.
